wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blackrose Listeners
The Blackrose Listeners The underground network of criminals, known as the Listeners over Azeroth, is divided into various sects, each sect run by an individual or partnership. The Blackrose Listeners, lead by Kelian Archibald Rigson III and the assassin Glares The Dark, is the biggest sect of the Listeners, with around 300 in it. It is the only Listeners sect to have power over all the other sects, and it is also known for it's various laws. It's motto, "Take meus animus , Capiam vestri manus manus" which translates as "Take my soul, I'll take your hand." 'The Blackrose Listeners, also known as the Spiders among criminals, was the first branch of Listeners, created by Glares The Dark, who began the Listeners along with four others, who are only known by codename. They are currently based in Northrend, trying to smuggle Glares out. 'History The Blackrose was founded after Glares took Kelian from his farming town, along with his brother, and two other potential warriors. Glares trained them, and while he disapproved of Kelian's more magical approach to combat, he was impressed with the four. However, at this time Glares had no thought in his mind about killing for personal gain. He and the four vigilantes went around Azeroth with a band of noble, brave outlaws, saving towns from awful beasts, putting an end to hauntings, giving the poor money and protection. But as the group gained a reputation as being a small band of vigilantes, fighting for good, Glares had a change of heart. He told the group of his motives, and when Kelian's brother, Angus Rigson, stood against the potential assassinations. Angus and Glares had a fight to the death, in which Glares ripped Angus's throat out, killing him. Shaken by the scene, the others decided to go with Glares' plan and become assassins. The group slowly grew bigger, and bigger, as word of Glares and his Listeners reached the ears of those with underground contacts. The Listeners, now one hundred strong, split off into two groups- #The Blackrose Listeners, led by Kelian Rigson and Glares The Dark. #The Everplan Listeners, led by Lord Rylles and the priest Simon Gallanders. The two groups had their own laws, their own bits of land, and they seperated from each other. The priest, Simon Gallanders, was incredibly skillful in obtaining money from his assassins, so he became the "Thief Taker". Glares and Kelian moved north from Westfall, gaining more numbers as they went. Soon, they came to the mountains. Kelian, for no apparent reason, took up his blade and injured Glares heavily, before escaping from the whole group. He later joined Veneficus Instrucutus for a short while, using his knowledge with poisons from the Listeners to become the Veneficus Alchemist. During this time, Glares tried to contact Kelian a lot, before finally, Kelian left the Veneficus to go back. He told Lord Tiranus Smith that there was a recent death in the family, so that he could return. Category:Guilds